When You Were Mine
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: NaruSasu AU No matter how much you love each other the lack of communication can rip any relationship apart. Rated T for one word. One-Shot


**This is from my series of one-shots that I posted, the series will be deleted once all of them are posted today…I'll also post the next chapter of Life Starts Now when I'm done posting these…**

**This one is based on the song When You Were Mine by Lady Antebellum…**

**As always I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**When You Were Mine**

"I love you," Naruto whispered as he brushed a piece of hair out of Sasuke's face. They kissed softly as they lied in the blonde's bed. In that moment everything felt perfect. The disbelief was evident on Sasuke's face so Naruto assured him, "I promise, I'll never leave you." He leaned on one arm as he drew circles on Sasuke's bare chest, "I'm not like the others; I'll never break your heart."

Sasuke gave one of his rare smiles, but he didn't say anything. Instead he pushed Naruto down onto his back and kissed him passionately. No further words needed to be said. Sasuke believed him, he had no reason not to because Naruto had never lied to him before.

**NS**

Neither of them was perfect, no matter how much Sasuke may have pretended to be. Sasuke built up his walls and made it very difficult for Naruto to talk to him. When they were just friends it didn't matter, the blond would just let Sasuke cool off and they'd talk about it later. However, in a relationship it's different, without an open line of communication the relationship is bound to fail. Sasuke knew that, but he thought that if he blocked out his heart then no one would be able to break it. Sasuke appeared to be a strong person, but many things in his life had hurt him. From ex-boyfriends to his family dying and his brother leaving, he found it very difficult to trust people.

Naruto was one of the few people that were usually able to break down his walls. He knew more about Sasuke than anyone else, but there were still many things that he didn't know and felt that he never would know.

"Why can't you just talk to me about this?" Naruto yelled. He was furious, yet worried. Sasuke had been more distant than usual and he wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

"I just can't," he replied, equally angry. "It's none of your business," he added as he looked away from his long-time boyfriend.

"Two years," the blond reminded him. "We've been together for two years and you still don't talk to me," his voice had calmed down but he was still angry. "How can we have a relationship like this?" he asked sadly.

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke asked quietly. He was insecure with himself and in that moment it was showing.

"I think you know Sasuke," Naruto answered, not meeting his eyes. He frowned and his voice was quiet and sad. It was at that point that he realized he should have taken this conversation elsewhere. He saw the knife holder on the counter next to Sasuke and just hoped that his anger didn't get the best of him.

"You told me that you weren't like the others," Sasuke frowned. "And I believed you," he continued leaning against Naruto's kitchen counter for support. Sasuke took a moment to process before saying, "You _promised_ that you'd never break my heart, but I should have known that was too good to be true."

"Don't blame me for all of this," Naruto said, getting defensive. "I'm not the one that blocks you out. I'm not the one that doesn't tell you half of the things that are important," he pointed out.

"So what, now it's my fault?" Sasuke asked angrily. The dark haired man quickly moved away from the counter and toward the living room. "I don't need this," he said as he pulled his shoes on roughly.

"Can't we talk about this?" Naruto asked as he followed Sasuke. "I want us to be friends," he continued. "Where are you going? It's freezing outside and you didn't drive here," he said, though Sasuke just pulled on his coat, ignoring anything Naruto said. "I can't just let you go out there and freeze to death," he told his now ex-boyfriend.

"I don't know where I'm going," Sasuke mumble. "And I don't care as long as it's away from you," he added angrily as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. "This relationship is over, so stop pretending that you care about my feelings or what happens to me," he demanded. "I don't want to be your friend, you can go fuck yourself," he told him as he started to walk out the door. Naruto tried to stop him by grabbing his arm but Sasuke just yanked it back, "Don't touch me." He walked out the door, not looking back.

Naruto watched him walk away. He felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach as he thought about what he had just done. He wondered if he'd made a mistake, but he knew there was no turning back now. Sasuke had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't going to listen to a word Naruto had to say. Their relationship and friendship was over and there was nothing he could do about it. No matter how hard he tried to fix it, he knew it was beyond repair.

**The End.**


End file.
